


AB不分6

by yuzichengshuo



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzichengshuo/pseuds/yuzichengshuo





	AB不分6

吴昊睁开眼的时候，他枕着沈默的胳膊，整个人都躺在Alpha怀里。  
好难受...身体要散架了，还有某个地方刺痛不已。想起昨晚做过什么，吴昊脸红的不行。趁着沈默没醒，他偷偷的把手伸到腰后，小心的碰着酸疼的地方。身体已经被清理过，摸到一点黏腻的东西。吴昊脑海里浮现出昨晚自己抱着双腿，彻底打开...他看着自己手指上的白色膏状物，凑到鼻子那里，闻到草药的味道。像只小狗，一个劲的嗅着。  
“这么好闻吗？”  
“老师！老师你醒了啊……”惊恐的向后躲，却被人搂的更紧。沈默上下摸索着，偶尔向下挑逗着。  
吴昊不停的想起昨晚发生过的细节，初次被打开的身体，忍不住的呻吟。  
沈默看着手足无措的人，叹了口气，轻轻抚摸着软软的头发。“我昨晚冲动了，不该这样对你”  
不该？冲动？所以老师...只是因为生理使然...  
吴昊还以为...老师...能够对他有一点点动心，哪怕只是一点点...  
沈默不知道自己说错了什么，惹得眼前的人委屈的不行。“我...”  
就在这时，吴昊的电话响了起来，是妈妈，吴昊吸了口鼻子接起电话。  
“妈妈...”  
“小昊啊，你还好吗？我听沈老师说你昨天还喝酒喝多了....”  
“妈妈我没事的，老师对我也很好”  
“嗯，我今晚就回去”  
“妈妈再见”  
吴昊心情低落的挂了电话，起身就要走，宿醉又发¥情身体却软了下来。沈默扶起吴昊，“你要干嘛”  
吴昊向后缩了缩，推开沈默，却发现自己的衣服都不见了。  
“你的衣服我都洗了，我去给你拿我的”  
吴昊别扭的穿着沈默的衣服，浑身都是沈默信息素的味道，他被这股味道搞得头昏。拿起手机准备离开“老师，谢谢你昨晚照顾我，我先走了”  
沈默不知道吴昊闹什么别扭，以为他没办法接受自己Omega的身份。可这么一块发¥情期的小蛋糕，怎么能一个人出门？  
“别急，我先带你去医院”沈默穿好衣服，拿起抑制剂，对着自己打了一针。  
吴昊觉得那根针扎在了自己心上，痛得不行。

沈默带着吴昊去了自己朋友在的医院，把奶味的Omega送进去，自己在门口等着。  
一个高大的Alpha护工走出来叫沈默“进来吧”  
医生在电脑边记录着内容，吴昊满脸通红的坐在旁边，露着半个身体，着急的扣扣子。沈默看了护工一眼，心里很不舒服。过去亲自帮吴昊扣好衬衫。  
吴昊低着头，看都不看沈默一眼  
医生瞟了一眼信息素交互的两个人，“他就是体质问题，分化比较晚，不过没别的问题，身体健康”  
“第一个发¥情期可能会持续比较久，你们俩要做好准备”  
沈默“他为什么会突然分化”  
“一是因为时间到了，二是因为酒精，以后还是少喝点酒”  
吴昊握着拳问医生“医生，你能给我开点抑制剂吗？”  
“可以啊，但是如果你有伴侣的话还是最好不要使用抑制剂，况且你这还是第一次，能不用就别用了”  
吴昊抓着椅子的边缘，摇了摇头，轻轻的说，“我没有伴侣，还是麻烦您给我开点吧”  
沈默有点摸不着头脑，昨晚表白的人也是他，现在说自己没有伴侣的也是他。  
医生嘱咐了抑制剂的使用方法，就让护工给他们拿药了。  
沈默和吴昊全程都没说话，吴昊捏着一袋子抑制剂，“老师，你把我送到前面地铁站就好了，我自己回家”  
“你家没人”沈默烦躁的回答道，踩了一脚油门向家走开去  
“你...你怎么知道我家没人”  
“我昨晚给你妈妈打了电话，她说自己正出差”  
“你不要多想，你现在这个状况，不适合一个人呆着”  
吴昊低着头，没再说话  
到家之后，沈默给吴昊收拾出了客房，还放进去几套自己的衣服  
吴昊呆呆的坐在客房里，我对自己说过的话  
我真的不在乎他是不是喜欢我吗....  
沈默走进厨房，叮叮当当的做饭。


End file.
